The present invention relates to a carrying device for a mobile apparatus.
Mobile apparatii, such as strollers for infants, are well known. Such strollers typically have a carriage with wheels to hold the infant, and a handle attached to the carriage with a pair of upwardly extending bars and an outer cross bar connecting the upwardly extending bars for pushing and manipulating the carriage. Although such strollers are convenient for the parent in moving the infant, it is often necessary for the parent to hand carry various articles for infant care, such as diapers, since there is normally insufficient room in the carriage to retain the articles with the infant in place.